


Yuri Plisetsky has Two Dads

by Metis_Ink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, They're technically more like older bros but this title was funnier, [slams fist on desk] JUST GIVE ME THIS ONE TH, and about their fam dynamic, i have a lot of feelings about yuri being embarrassed by these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink
Summary: Fuck you, no he doesn't.//Yuri makes compromises between fighting the embarrassing cheerleaders that have appeared in his life and acknowledging them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoi has ignited my fic writing flame and i've been meaning to write something big but then ep 8 came out and i was sO SHOOK BY THIS SUPPORTIVE FAM i sat my ass down and barfed this out
> 
> I was debating over whether i should title the fic like this but then i was like fuck it it's Thanksgiving FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS, LYNN

When Yuri found the pitiful mistake of a figure skater they called Yuuri Katsuki sobbing in a bathroom, he honestly hoped that would be the end of it.

There’s nothing worse than a skater who crumbles so easily, much less one that can barely stand upright on the ice. While Victor was gushing sweet nothings to the cameras, Yuri had been going through the torture that was the Grand Prix FS, and the asshole with _his_ name had to forget how to skate at the last minute. It isn’t a happy accident that Yuri ran into Katsuki that day, because honestly, he was doing everyone a favor by taking him out of any further competitions.

Unfortunately, Victor Nikiforov is chaos theory humanized, and everyone was doomed from the start.

 

* * *

 

“Yurio…”

Yuri does not turn around. Yuri would rather bleach his eyeballs than spend another second analyzing JJ-fucking-Leroy’s ego-fest of an SP, but he does not turn around.

“Yurio,” the bane of Yuri’s existence says, louder this time, as if Yuri didn’t mean to ignore him. He plops down next to Yuri with a sheepish smile on his face, edged with a nervousness that Yuri refuses to acknowledge. “Are you busy?”

“Yes,” he says out loud. _Please kill me_ , he thinks instead. The girls in the crowd begin to sing along to the music and, oh, _god_ , there is no way even Yuuri Katsuki is as bad as this vomit. He shuts his laptop and looks up. “Fine, _what_?”

Yuuri doesn’t look like he believed Yuri for a second. Ass. He gives a tired grin, and slowly places his phone on the table. “I got an Instagram account.”

What. “The fuck?”

Yuri’s eyes dart to Yuuri’s phone, and there’s a blank Instagram profile. He’s barely touched it. It’s as if he finished doing the basic sign up shit two minutes ago and was confronted with so many options and strangers that he immediately gave up when he remembered Yuri was two rooms away.

Yuri shoots Yuuri an incredulous look. “And what made you think about doing this _now_?”

Yuuri laughs. “Well, Phichit’s actually cried in my name trying to get me one, and even Otabek has one, and he posts every… six months? I guess I’m starting to feel left out. I mean, the only pictures of me online are taken by other people. It’d be great if you could help me navigate it, so I don’t embarrass myself.”

The Yuri from last year would have scoffed at such a sorry excuse, but the Yuri from last year didn’t get his ass kicked by last year’s Yuuri Katsuki either. This year’s Yuri is pinching back the sliver of pride he feels when he picks up Yuuri’s phone.

He hates how he probably knows better than Yuuri why he’s ready to start an account now. It’s the only reason he doesn’t make Yuuri follow a bunch of stupid suggested accounts. Except Christophe. Because Yuri will always be bitter.

“Can’t your fiancé help you with this?” Yuri asks.

“I haven’t actually told him yet,” Yuuri says. “It's supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh my god.” Yuri drops his head onto the phone in his hands. Victor doesn’t press Yuuri about the social media thing much out of respect, but it’s obvious he wants to show off Yuuri as much as he can. Instagram user **v-nikiforov** might as well be manning a joint account. “You two are actually disgusting.”

“I was actually thinking my first picture could be the two of us,” Yuuri tells him brightly.

“ _Fuck_ no! Why would you even think I’d agree to that?” Yuri snaps.

“Well, you came all the way back to Japan to visit…” Yuuri waves around the Yu-topia guest room, permanently vandalized with Yuri’s presence.

“Because of Yuuko and her dumb kids! _Yuuko!_ ” This is the only time he’ll admit to liking her that much, _fuck_ Yuuri, why is he laughing!?

“Still, I think I’d like to brag about how Yuri Plisetsky is helping me create an Instagram account.” Yuuri smirks, that _ass_ , but he does it with genuine affection in his eyes.

His phone is heavy in Yuri’s hands, thumb hovering over the Edit Profile button, a hair’s width away from signing this blood contract. Those puppy dog eyes shouldn’t work on Yuri. This man is _twenty-four_ years old.

“Please?" Yuuri pleads. "I’ll make sure Victor doesn’t bother you for being in my first selfie.”

Yuri swallows.

“Whatever,” he says, finally, and Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief. Yuri taps Edit and writes some bullshit profile for **katsuky**. “Just don’t try and make yourself look better than me in it.”

Yuuri just beams and doesn’t blink when he tells Yuri to erase “gay adult crybaby figure skater.”

 

* * *

 

Here’s why Yuri helps Yuuri set up an Instagram:

A year ago, Yuuri Katsuki could barely skate in front of a crowd, much less post a picture of himself on the internet. He lost of the respect of fans, follow skaters, and most importantly, Yuri, by not believing in himself. The following months became a hard and painful lesson for Yuri as Japan’s ace managed to prove himself again and again, and if Yuri had to learn from this guy, then he might as well help Yuuri be seen as something worthwhile.

If you really pressed Yuri, he’d admit that Yuuri’s come a long way. Maybe that he’s _proud_ of Yuuri. He doesn’t want to kick Yuuri’s ass anymore when he sees him cry; he wants to tear apart whoever made him cry (or at least trash them on social media, much to Yakov’s chagrin). Luckily, it doesn’t happen as often anymore, so Yuri isn’t confronted with such idiotic feelings often, but it’s still jarring to realize he’s actually come to like Yuuri. That it feels good to know that Yuuri’s come to like himself enough to show himself off. 

Yuri still flips off the camera when Yuuri takes the picture. Yuuri finds it endearing.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki is a _fucking liar_ and he can die in a fire.

“Yuriiioooooo,” Victor Nikiforov whines as Yuri simultaneous skates and drags the living legend hanging off of his neck around the rink of Ice Castle. “You and Yuuri looked so adorable… how could you?”

Yuri shoots a glare at the other end of the rink, where Yuuri and Yuuko are chatting, oblivious to Yuri’s plight. Yuuri manages to catch his eye, and gives a half-hearted shrug. How does anyone think there’s anything innocent about this guy?

“I had it all played out in my head, too,” Victor continues longingly. Yuri doesn’t doubt it, Victor plays poses in the mirror and there are probably twenty dubbed as some variation of “First Instagram Photo for Yuuri’s Account.”

“He won’t delete it,” Yuri says, just to spite Victor. “He’s proud of that thing. Special little Plisetsky helps him create an Instagram.” The internet ate it up, too. Not even Yuri got that many likes on his first couple posts. All thanks to Yuri’s own presence, he decides to hell himself.

“Braggart.” Victor pouts.

“I’m not bragging.”

“You are,” Victor says. “You love showing off that you're better than him.”

Okay, that’s fair, but still. “Are you going to let go of me?”

Victor releases himself from Yuri, but is still close enough for Yuri to smack him in the arm. “ _Ow_ ,” Victor groans, curling into himself dramatically. “The results of all those upper body exercises are being abused, Yurio. I’m not sure whether to be proud or ashamed.”

“You don’t have to be anything except away from me for the next hour,” Yuri snaps.

“Yurio…”

“What?”

“I’m glad you’re helping out Yuuri.” Victor lifts his head up, playfulness melted away to reveal the glint of pride in his eyes. “He says that you’re forcing yourself to study JJ and Christophe too, and for you, that takes a lot of humility. You’ve matured a lot since I left.”

Yuri opens his mouth to protest, but the words die out on his tongue. Of course Victor’s right. He hardly ever isn't. Yuuri is one of the few people who’s able to humble him, and even then, it’s not often.

“I guess,” Yuri says, ignoring the elation that comes with it.

Victor smiles. A small, closed mouth smile that he keeps from the cameras. To anyone else, it’d look dicey, but to those who know him, it’s a sign of good faith. Like they’re in on some close-chest secret.

It lasts for half a second before it splits into a big, sugary grin. “Or were you just hoping to worm your way into my Yuuri’s heart and ruin him from the inside before next Grand Prix? Because I’ll have you know, I have a lot of ways of showing him he’s worthwh—”

“AAAAAAHHH, I’m not hearing this!” Yuuri yells, because _gross, gross, gross_ he does not need _anything_ implying—

“I’m kidding, Yurio! You’re a strong contender with your skating alone,” Victor tells him, and, well, when Victor Nikiforov tell you something like _that_ , it’s hard to ignore. Yuri’s pause gets him a thoughtful head pat. “Even if we’re already ruining you by helping you slack off in Japan.”

Yuri smacks Victor’s hand off and skates away, grinding his teeth to the sound of Victor’s laughter.

 

* * *

 

You can’t know Victor Nikiforov without respecting him a little. Unfortunately, Yuri respected him a lot.

At first it was only in a skating sense. Off the ice, Victor was annoying, insensitive, self-centered, or some combination of the three, tenfold when drunk. While his ego was well-earned, the only part of Victor’s personality Yuri starved for was his elegance, how easy he made it seem to be so worry-free.

But despite all his childhood wishes of being able to compete against Victor, there was a plus side to not being able to at the time. Yuri couldn’t hold the same contempt his competitors did. He saw Victor as a hurdle to overcome, but not an enemy. A hurdle the size of Everest, but Yuri would climb it fifty times over if that meant becoming the best. Something his family could be proud of. Something that would make nobody question his place in figure skating again. He didn’t just want to be Victor Nikiforov, he wanted to be _more_.

But then Yuuri Katsuki came in like a storm in the night. Yuri would have found it merely annoying if it were just about figure skating, but it wasn’t. Victor transformed. Yuuri challenged him, changed him, and loved him until Victor found something new inside of himself, something not even Yuri had seen before. Yuuri had torn back the layers of Victor Nikiforov the Living Legend, and pulled out Victor the human being. 

It was pathetic at first; watching Victor struggle as a coach was hilarious. Yakov said as much every day. But watching him struggle as a person was _hard_.

As much as Yuri hated his idiocy off the ice, Victor was the portrait of idealism. Effortless. Graceful. Carefree. But watching him try and fuck up and stress himself to become better for one person, it’s as if someone dropped ice water on Yuri’s head and said, “Wake up from this illusion of perfection, it never existed in the first place.”

And at the end of it all, when he stopped for a moment to look, it’s the happiest Yuri’s ever seen Victor be.

 

* * *

 

The next picture on Yuuri’s Instagram is of Victor surprising Yuuri mid-selfie with a kiss on the cheek. Victor himself is the first one to comment on it, knowing full-well Yuri would see it when he just says “payback~”. They are literally _disgusting._

 

* * *

 

“How do I comment?”

“You tap the comment bubble.”

“Where on earth… oh, I liked it.” Yuuri squints at his phone screen. “But I didn’t tap the like button?”

“That’s what happens when you double tap the picture,” Yuri groans. He rolls over on the floor to face where Yuuri is leaning against the end of Victor’s bed, Makkachin sprawled out in his lap and his phone resting in Makkachin’s fur. Yuri is like, 70% sure Yuuri is only asking fifty questions a minute to tease Yuri, and the slight smirk on his face doesn’t help.

He then frowns. “I shouldn’t have done that with Christophe’s photo, he’s going to get ideas.”

Victor’s head jerks up from his book. “You followed Christophe already?”

“Yurio added him! And I can’t just unfollow him. We’re kind of friends,” Yuuri sputters, as if he doesn’t know how enthusiastic to be about that.

Victor looks over Yuuri’s shoulder and his face scrunches up at whatever Yuuri’s victimized himself to. Yuri, out of curiosity alone scoots over to see and finds a shirtless mirror selfie of Christophe and his cat. Yuuri’s fuck up trumping Yuri’s horror, Yuri bursts out laughing.

Yuuri glares at him, to which Yuri shrugs through his snickers and says, “This is the best thing that’s happened all day, I’m not apologizing.”

“Maybe he won’t notice?” Victor tries.

A text notification pops up on Yuuri’s phone, which is just a long string of hearts and eggplant emojis. Yuri doesn’t have to look at the name to start howling again.

“Fine,” Yuuri says, mouth flattening. He then closes the notification to bring up Yuri’s profile, double tapping every picture he can find.

“What the hell, stop that!” Yuri yells, and jumps for Yuuri’s phone. Yuuri holds it out of his reach, and Yuri comes crashing down on Makkachin, who yelps and knocks them all over into one big human-dog pile. 

Yuuri, not stopping his Instagram assault, lets out a small gasp even with Yuri’s elbow in his face. “Victor, look! He posted a picture last night’s katsudon!”

“Aw, Yurio! I knew you liked Yuuri’s cooking!” Victor laughs, and Yuri doesn’t realize the consequences of Victor having his phone out before it’s too late. Victor’s probably posted the entirety of the last five minutes to his story and it’s probably Mila who’s blowing up Yuri’s phone, across the room.

Yuri stands up, doesn’t trip over Makkachin, doesn’t nearly fall face first on the floor, but does throw a pillow into Victor’s shit-eating face and says out of pure impulse, “You weren’t even in his first selfie, don’t think he likes you better!”

Victor clutches his heart, dropping his book to his side. “ _Yurio,_ you can be so cruel sometimes. Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor hangs off the edge of his bed and drapes himself over a chuckling Yuuri. “You love me best, right? Yurio’s become so rebellious; he doesn’t mean it, right?”

Victor is the only one who cares about the whole selfie dilemma, honestly. Even Yuuri gives him a pitying pat on the arm with that _my fiancé is so stupid but I love him anyways_ look on his face. He then holds up his phone, camera on, and asks, “How about one with all three of us, then?”

“What,” is all Yuri gets out before Victor leaps up and drags Yuri between them. That’s how Yuri finds himself sandwiched between two champion figure skaters, stupid grins on their faces, with Yuri centered in the camera like their terrified child. He can feel Victor’s arm thrown across Yuri’s back to reach Yuuri’s waist, and can see Yuuri’s doe eyes glance at Victor through the camera screen.

“Say cheese, Yurio,” Victor chides him, and Yuri makes a choking noise and sticks his tongue out crudely when Yuuri takes the picture.

 

* * *

 

Here’s the thing about Yuuri and Victor:

Yuri’s shown them the shittiest parts of himself, but they cheer him on every competition. They welcome Yuri into their homes with open arms and are ecstatic when Yuri succeeds. Yuuri makes him katsudon and Victor is always willing to help choreograph a program or two for him. If there’s something holding Yuri back, they’ll help him overcome it without a second thought, and if Yuri’s on the opposing side of the competition, _they_ won’t hold back on _him._

So, he knows why he keeps coming back to Hasetsu. Yuuko is a good friend of his, he’s not afraid to admit that, but Victor and Yuuri’s text messages are just as important as hers, if more obnoxious. The idea of him being on the ice and them _not_ cheering for him has become strange, and they know him so well at this point that they know exactly what to say and when. He’s not going to do something stupid like show up in Yuuri’s room in the middle of the night and talk about his fucking feelings whenever he gets sad, but the odd couple has become a source of comfort to him nonetheless.

“You’re not looking to replace your grandfather, are you?” his grandfather says in a low tone when Yuri tells him this.

“No! Of course not! They’re nowhere near being like you!” Yuri sputters into the phone. Except he knows that the Agape he feels for his grandfather and the affection he feels for Yuuri and Victor, for Yuuko and Otabek, and maybe even Mila, have begun to blur. It's been there all along, waiting for him to realize it. “No one can replace you, Grandfather.”

His grandfather just gives a long sigh. In a way, it almost sounds relieved. “Don’t get carried away in Japan, Yurochka. I know how you can get.”

“I am completely focused, Grandfather.”

“Mila sent me those screenshots of you with that Yuuri kid and his dog—”

Yuri blushes to his ears. “ _I’m_ always focused, they’re the ones who dick around! I-I mean, um, sorry, Grandfather—”

“Whatever you say,” his grandfather says, smirk evident in his voice. “I’m just glad there are friends who can be with you when I can’t.”

“I…”

Yuri drifts off. He thinks about how, as annoyed as he was, he still saved that picture Yuuri took of the three of them. He starts to wonder why, but finds that the answer isn’t hard to find.

“Yeah,” he says. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 **Hag** **(20:07)** : taking family photos w/out ur big sis  
**Hag** **(20:07)** : r o o d  
**Hag (20:08)** : i’m so hurt yura  
**Hag (20:09)** : am i at least invited to the wedding  
**Hag (20:11)** : you think vic will let me be a groomslady  
**Hag (20:12)** : u can be ring bearer ur tiny enough

 **Yuri (20:22)** : fuck off

 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T !!! TOUCH !!! THE !!! DOG !!!
> 
> UPDATE EP 9: MAKKACHIN IS OKAY BUT I AM NOT  
> UPDATE EP 10: EDITED TERMS BECAUSE VICTOR IS NO LONGER JUST YUURI'S BOYFRIEND  
> UPDATE EP 10 pt. 2: Needed to add.... an extra friend...... ;w;


End file.
